Doppelter Boden
by Raona
Summary: Ein Zimmer in einem Muggelhotel, blütenweiße Laken. Was tut Molly hier, mit wem, und warum?


**Warnungen**: het. unexpliziter Sex. Oneshot.  
**Disclaimer:** Ich habe Charaktere und Welt nicht erfunden und verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**Wordcount**: 1.435  
**Anmerkung**: Beta-Dank geht an Khana, der die Geschichte auch gewidmet ist. Alles, was euch komisch vorkommt, habt ihr meiner Sturheit und Kritikresistenz zu verdanken.

-----------------------

Doppelter Boden

Kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal pünktlich sein? Kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal an mich denken und nicht an deine Streiche oder deine Kumpels? Kannst du nicht einmal versuchen, dich in meine Lage zu versetzen, nachzuvollziehen, welche Probleme ich bewältigen muß, um hierher kommen zu können?

Wenn ich es ihm nur so entgegenschleudern könnte, denkt Molly, es wäre einfacher. Ich hätte direkt etwas, auf das ich mich freuen kann, während ich warte.So kann sie sich die Tiraden nur vorstellen, die sie nicht loswerden wird – sie kennt sich - und den Blick durchs Hotelzimmer schweifen lassen.

Er ist nicht einmal besonders viel zu spät.

Sie ist sofort losappariert, nachdem sie für die Jungen das Mittagessen gerichtet hat. Einen Arztbesuch hat sie vorgeschützt, wie niedrig von ihr. Nun werden sie sich Gedanken um ihre Gesundheit machen und nachher fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Sie wird lächeln und die verdächtige Röte ihrer Wangen zwischen den Umarmungen verstecken.

Lange kann ich das nicht mehr, denkt sie.

Das Zimmer haben sie in einem Muggelhotel angemietet, in dem man nicht auf ehemalige Mitschüler oder einen von Arthurs Arbeitskollegen stoßen kann. Entsprechend sieht es aus: Am Fuß des Doppelbettes ein viereckiger Metallkasten, dessen Funktion sie nicht zuordnen kann, daneben ein Schränkchen, in dem, sie hat es vorhin untersucht, diverse Fläschchen mit Alkoholika verstaut sind, allesamt mit unbekannten Beschriftungen. Die Bezüge der Decken sind ihr als erstes aufgefallen. Sie sind schneeweiß und seidig glatt, wie nach einem perfekt gelungenen Schrankfertig-Zauber.

Molly geht vom Fenster die zwei Schritte zur linken Betthälfte hinüber und befühlt den weißen Stoff. Wie die Muggel das wohl hinbekommen haben? Sie schnuppert. Ein leicht stechender Geruch kommt ihr entgegen, der auf Kissen und Decken liegt, und der sie an die Besuche in St. Mungos erinnert, zur Zeit der Krankheit ihrer Großmutter. Und zu Percys Geburt, zu kritisch, als daß Arthur ihr erlaubt hätte, zuhause zu bleiben.

Was treibe ich hier, denkt sie. Ich bin eine verheiratete Frau. Ich habe Pflichten.

Die Tür quietscht leise beim Öffnen. Molly sieht nicht sofort auf. Ihm nicht zeigen, daß sie gewartet hat. Nicht durchscheinen lassen, daß auch sie Gründe hat, hier zu sein – ach was!

Als die Tür wieder ins Schloß gefallen ist, steht Molly aufrecht, und sie weiß, ihre Augen funkeln. „Da bist du ja endlich!"

Sirius lächelt.

Sie hat gewußt, daß sie keine Zeit haben wird, ihm ihre kleine Rede entgegen zu schleudern. Dazu hat er zu rasch den Raum durchquert und sie auf den Mund geküßt. Ihren Atem hat sie zu bald für anderes als Reden gebraucht, für das kurze Luftschnappen zwischen den Küssen, für das fast unhörbare Seufzen, das ihr entweicht, als ihr Busen sich an seine muskulöse Brust preßt und seine schlanken sehnigen Arme sich um ihren Rücken schlingen.

Sie verliert den Überblick über die Zeit und vergißt den Ort, zumindest solange, bis sie sich auf die perfekten Laken fallen lassen. Da steigt er wieder in ihre Nase, der saubere und ein wenig klinische Geruch des Mittels, das die Muggel anstatt des Glättungszaubers verwenden.

Sie sieht über Sirius' Schultern nach oben in das zu grelle Licht, das im Glaskasten an der Decke brennt. Rechts von ihr nimmt das Fenster beinahe die ganze Höhe und Breite der Zimmerwand ein. Kein Vorhang blockiert den Blick nach drinnen.

„Sirius..."

„Mhm?"

Sie rutscht unter seinem Körper hervor und sorgt dafür, daß ihre Bluse wieder ordentlich ihren BH und den leicht gewölbten Bauch bedeckt, bevor sie zum Fenster huscht und die dunkelgrauen Vorhänge vorzuziehen beginnt.

Das Licht geht irgendwie dunkler zu machen. Sie hat keine Lust, über die technische Lösung nachzudenken, stattdessen holt sie den Zauberstab aus ihrer Handtasche, die sie an der Garderobe im Flur hat hängenlassen und ersetzt mit einer Handbewegung das Muggellicht gegen ein magisches.

Wird es jemandem auffallen? Nein, die Vorhänge sind geschlossen, die Tür... mit einem Blick versichert sie sich, daß auch die Tür keine Möglichkeit des Spionierens bietet.

Erst dann schaut sie wieder zum Bett. Sirius hat sich mit nacktem Oberkörper an eins der dicken Daunenkissen gelehnt und beobachtet sie, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Ein paar Strähnen seines schwarzen Haars sind aus dem Zopf gerutscht und fallen über seine Wangen bis zu den Schultern. Sie wundert sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie man so gut aussehen kann.

Warum ist er überhaupt hier? Er könnte jede haben.

„Molly, was ist los? Stimmt irgendwas nicht?"

„Ach, ich wollte nur... es war so ungemütlich mit dem hellen Licht, findest du nicht?"

Er zuckt die Schultern. „Komm her."

Sie kann ihm nicht widerstehen.

Seine Küsse und Berührungen lassen sie vergessen, wenn auch nur für Momente, was sie zuhause erwartet. Er behandelt sie nicht wie eine Mutter, nicht wie eine Ehefrau.

Seine Fingerspitzen gleiten federleicht über ihren Bauch, als wäre es der schlanke Bauch einer Achtzehnjährigen, und in seinen Händen fühlen ihre Brüste sich weich und rund an, so daß ihr wieder einfällt, daß sie mit Lust zu tun haben können und nicht nur Beutel sind, an denen ihre kleinen Bälger nach Milch saugen.

Während sie stöhnt, kommen ihr viele Gedanken, die Menschen in den Nebenzimmern, die schönen Schuhe im Schaufenster, die Blumen auf der Fensterbank, die sie zu gießen vergessen hat. Wie anders Arthur all das tut, langsamer, gleichförmiger, leiser, vertrauter, und wird sie je wieder mit ihm schlafen können ohne Vergleiche zu ziehen? Wird sie ihn in den Jahren, die kommen, messen an den wenigen fiebrig-losgelösten Erlebnissen, die sie mit Sirius geteilt hat? Dann ist sie wieder hier, im weißen Bett, dessen Eigengeruch längst von ihrer beider Schweiß überdeckt ist, und sie spürt, wie ihre Gedanken sich im Rhythmus seiner Bewegung auflösen, hört, wie sie mit ihm im Gleichklang stöhnt, und ihre Lippen bedecken seine, sie bohrt ihre Zunge dazwischen, und ihre Brüste schlagen gegen seine Haut.

„Wie lange kannst du bleiben?"

„Nicht lange."

„Wieso nicht?"

Soviel sie gibt für seine enttäuschten Hundeaugen, in denen sie sehen kann, daß er es ehrlich mit ihr meint, so sehr wünscht sie sich, er würde verstehen. Was ist daran so viel verlangt?

Er liegt neben ihr, die vormals so perfekten Laken wirr um ihre Körper drapiert wie Nester, und mustert sie von unten, weil sie ein kleines Stück höher als er an einem der beiden zerwühlten Kissen lehnt.

„Verläßt du ihn endlich?"

Molly erschrickt. Was soll sie zu so einer Frage sagen? Anstatt zu antworten, beugt sie sich zu ihm hinunter und küßt ihn auf den Mund. Er schmeckt noch nicht müde, eher nach Hunger auf mehr.

„Ich habe den Jungs gesagt, daß ich beim Arzt bin. Ich kann also kaum später als am frühen Abend nachhause kommen, und dann muß ich noch den Einkauf mitbringen. Wie spät ist es?"

„Drei."

„Dann..."

„Ich liebe dich", sagt er, laut und deutlich, und richtet sich auf, um ihre Hände zu nehmen. Plötzlich ist ihr das gedimmte Licht nicht mehr hell genug, und sie sucht mit Blicken nach dem Zauberstab neben dem Bett.

„Molly."

Gezwungenermaßen sieht sie ihn an. Er sieht ernster aus als sie ihn kennt, so daß ihr ausnahmsweise die zehn Jahre, die sie älter ist als er, nicht so sehr ins Auge fallen.

„Dräng mich nicht", sagt sie schließlich. Wie in Gedankenblasen aus aus einem von Charlies Drachencomics sieht sie all die Möglichkeiten, die Sirius ihr gerade eröffnet hat,

Ich könnte wieder ein Mensch sein anstatt ein Muttertier, denkt sie, ich könnte, _das hier_ jeden Tag haben. Ich würde mich nicht mehr so furchtbar alt fühlen. Arthur hat doch sowieso keine Zeit. Meine Kinder könnten sie mir nicht wegnehmen, wer nimmt schon einer Mutter ihre Kinder weg. Wir wären vielleicht nicht mehr so arm, und ich müßte mich nicht verstecken...

Meine Tochter wäre ein uneheliches Kind. Unsere Freunde würden mir nie verzeihen.

„Du machst dir um alles so viele Gedanken." Er hört sich nicht an, als ob er es ernst meint, sondern eher, als würde er sich selbst zu beruhigen versuchen. Sie lächelt sanft.

„Ich gehe mal kurz ins Bad."

Aus dem Badezimmerspiegel schaut eine junge Frau Anfang dreißig, deren Frisur durcheinander geraten ist, und aus deren feuchten Augen es leuchtet. So schlecht sieht sie gar nicht aus, sogar recht hübsch mit den roten Locken und dem blauen Starren, nur ein bißchen viel Speck hat sie angesetzt.

Nachher wird sie die Muggeldusche benutzen müssen, ihr graut davor.

Als Molly zurück ins Zimmer kommt, sitzt Sirius nicht mehr auf dem Bett. Seine Hände greifen von hinter der Badezimmertür nach ihr und ziehen sie zu ihm heran. Ohne nachzudenken küßt sie ihn, und er schafft es trotz des Zusatzgewichts, sie hochzuheben und wieder zum Bett zu tragen. Es ist erst zehn nach drei. Das Lebensmittelgeschäft in der Winkelgasse hat bis sechs geöffnet.


End file.
